1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved snack food product and more particularly to a snack food product that incorporates a savory granola component along with nuts to provide a good source of fiber and whole grains.
2. Description of Related Art
Snack food items that are typically sold to consumers take the form of snack chips or other discrete, crispy snack sized pieces of food. Furthermore, these snack-sized pieces of food are sold to consumers in packages that contain a single type of snack food item. For example, a store shelf could be stocked with several packages of nacho cheese flavored tortilla chips, several packages of plain tortilla chips, and several packages of corn chips. Sometimes, however, different snack food items are mixed together before packaging. One example of a snack food mixture is known colloquially as trail mix. Trail mix is a mixture of nuts, such as peanuts or cashews, and partially dried fruit, like raisins or dried cranberries. Many of these snack mixtures contain granola.
Granola is also incorporated into snack bars, sometimes with different components such as nuts, other grains, or dried fruit. These granola bars may be eat as a snack or as a meal replacement.
Often the granola used in snack mixtures or snack bars is seasoned or mixed with other components to achieve an overall sweet taste. The present invention is directed toward providing a snack food product with a savory, as opposed to sweet, granola.